How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by twilightfan6789
Summary: What if Alice wasn't Edward's sister and he left Bella for her? This is a songfic using Toni Braxton's song How Could an Angel Break My Heart. I don't own anything except the concept of the story. It's all in Bella's POV, as if she were writing it in her


**How Could an Angel Break My Heart**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What if Alice wasn't Edward's sister and he left Bella for her? This is a songfic using Toni Braxton's song How Could an Angel Break My Heart. I don't own anything except the concept of the story. It's all in Bella's POV, as if she were writing it in her journal.**

**Day 7:**

What the heck happened to my life? I had an angel for a boyfriend, I was making straight A's, and I was heading to my dream college next year. Now all of that is going down the tubes. My life has been crap since I found out about her. Her name is Alice, she stole Edward, my ex-boyfriend, about a week ago. You know, I heard he sang "my song" to her and he's already kissed her. He waited until after the first month to kiss me. He said "I don't want rush things." I guess that was all a lie!

_**I heard he sang a lullaby**_

_**I heard he sang it from his heart**_

_**When I found out though I would die**_

_**Because that lullaby was mine**_

_**I heard he sealed it with a kiss**_

_**He gently kissed her cherry lips**_

_**I found that so hard to believe**_

_**Because his kiss belonged to me**_

**Day 8:**

I wish this was just a dream and I'll wake up soon, but that never happens. If he only knew that he ripped my heart out when he walked away with her. What does she have that I don't? I thought he loved me. Now I know that was all a lie.

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

_**Why didn't he catch my falling star**_

_**I wish I didn't wish so hard**_

_**Maybe I wished our love apart**_

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

**Day 9:**

She's nothing special. She's short, has black, short, spiky hair, she's as pale as rain, and she doesn't even look a day over fourteen. Talk about "robbing the cradle." Edward's seventeen, in human years. He's really one hundred and ten years old. See he's a vampire and was changed when he was seventeen, in 1901 but no one's supposed to know, not even me. I found out because Edward told me when we were dating. I thought he told me because we were going to get married. I guess I was wrong.

_**I heard her face was white as rain**_

_**Soft as a rose that blooms in May**_

_**He keeps her picture in a frame**_

_**And when he sleeps he calls her name**_

**Day 10:**

I miss his smile, such a sweet, quirky little smile. Oh, and his laugh, makes me melt every time I hear it. I can't seem to get them out of my mind. What am I supposed to do? It's been ten days since we broke up but it still feels like yesterday. He told me that I need to move on but how am I supposed to do that when I see him every day with that tramp?

_**I wonder if she makes him smile**_

_**The way he used to smile at me**_

_**I hope she doesn't make him laugh**_

_**Because his laugh belongs to me**_

**Day 11:**

My heart hurts today, more so than before. Today was going to be our two year anniversary. Today was rough, they sit next to me in Chemistry and the whole time she had her hand on his knee. That's where my hand's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the girl he takes to Prom. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. Everyone was expecting us to graduate and still be dating. How could an angel do this to me? What did I do to deserve this punishment?

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

_**Why didn't he catch my falling star**_

_**I wish I didn't wish so hard**_

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

**Day 12:**

He's not making it easy for me to let go. It feels like my soul is dying! I'm sure I look like a zombie, doesn't he get the hint? I don't understand why he's doing this to me. Did I say something that made him walk away? I can't take this anymore!

_**Oh my soul is dying, it's crying**_

_**I'm trying to understand**_

_**Please help me**_

**Day 13:**

I miss him so much! I went up to him today but couldn't say anything. I just started crying and then _she_ came up and asked what was wrong. Oh the nerve, couldn't she see that she's the problem? What can I do to make things right again? I can't move on with them flaunting their relationship all over the school. You know, they're running for Prom king and queen. Edward didn't even want to run when we were dating. She's messing everything up!

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

_**Why didn't he catch my falling star**_

_**I wish I didn't wish so hard**_

_**Maybe I wished our love apart**_

_**How could an angel break my heart**_

**Day 14:**

Exactly two weeks since Edward walked away. I had to clear my head so I went to La Push beach and relaxed. There was this boy there, Jacob, I think that's what his name is. He's cute but obviously too young, but something draws me to him. It's like we're connected with a string that's pulling us together. I haven't felt this way since I met Edward. I wonder if this is a new chapter in my life and it will involve Jacob?


End file.
